


Как устроен мир

by Verit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verit/pseuds/Verit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи просто <i>есть</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как устроен мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7171) by ArsenicSands. 



> My favourite K/S fic, actually. Thanks to AS for writing it and letting me translate it. :)

Они не называли это любовью.

Дружба - хорошее слово, не напоминавшее им о терниях прошлых романтических отношений. Оно не давало им все усложнить, углубиться во что-то пустое и посредственное, чего не хотелось ни одному из них. Оно не давало им стать любовниками вместо братьев. Последнее было чем-то исключительным для них обоих; первое - дешевым ярлыком. Как капитанам звездных кораблей, так и вулканцам любовников найти несложно, а друзей - не легче мирных планет. Так зачем преуменьшать то, что у них уже есть?

***

Физическая связь безо всяких промежуточных стадий перешла от непредвиденного вопроса к вопросу решенному. Они уже прошли огонь и воду: Виджер был усмирен, Гол - побежден, прежние имена возвращены, а потрясение от близости смерти оставило лишь едва заметные следы в прозрачных ручьях их жизней. По сравнению с этими катаклизмами было так просто сидеть рядом в комнате для совещаний, искать слова и находить лишь тишину; то, как Спок опустил голову капитану на плечо, а Кирк повернулся в кресле, чтобы его обнять. И поскольку Кирк так хорошо знал язык тела, потому что именно на нем сейчас заговорил Спок, капитану Энтерпрайз так просто было наклонить голову еще немного и запечатлеть поцелуй на лбу своего старшего помощника.

Поцелуй не говорил: “Я люблю тебя”. Это было бы ненужным, оскорбительным. Вместо того он говорил: “Я скучал по тебе,” - дружеский жест между людьми, которым не было нужды возводить стены, ограждающие их друг от друга.

***

Когда ночные кошмары измучили Спока, не давая ему сна в собственной постели, он пробрался в каюту Кирка и провел ночь рядом с ним. Он мог войти без стука. Кирк закодировал дверной сканер на ладонь Спока по пути из медотсека - даже не пытаясь сдержать радостный смех, вырывавшийся из груди несмотря на нависшую над ними угрозу. Спок вернулся; если он захочет войти - он войдет. Просто так устроен мир.

Спок знал это - в три-ноль-ноль он беззвучно приложил ладонь к двери, неслышно прошел через комнату и осторожно опустился на кровать рядом с Кирком.

Джим проснулся, когда Спок варил кофе и рассчитывал на настенном мониторе, сколько часов осталось до прибытия в док.

\- Доброе утро.

\- И тебе, Спок. Чай на полке, ты нашел?

\- Да. Но я теперь не питаю к нему пристрастия.

\- Да? Почему?

\- Я предпочел не употреблять чай во время пребывания в Голе.

\- А-а.

И не имело ни капельки значения, как сказал бы Маккой, что той ночью они впервые спали в одной кровати. Ничего не изменилось бы, будь это первый или тысячный раз.

***

Когда Кирка впервые за пять лет отвергла юная красавица, Спок нашел его сидящим на наблюдательной палубе переоборудованной Энтерпрайз. Он выглядел беспокойным. Спок встал за спиной друга и подождал объяснения, но Кирк не повернулся, а лишь вздохнул.

\- Не знаю, почему меня так все это волнует. Кажется, я старею раньше времени. Кто бы мог подумать, что моя самооценка будет зависеть от мнения юной блондинки?

Спок опустил руки на плечи капитана и ненадолго задумался. Затем наклонился, легко прикоснулся губами к изгибу его шеи и обвил Кирка рукой, сразу же скользнувшей вниз. Три легких касания большого пальца - и капитан с трудом переводил дыхание.

\- Логично, что ты, будучи по природе чувственным человеком, периодически нуждаешься в подтверждении своей натуры. Уверяю тебя, что решение леди не имело ничего общего с хорошим вкусом.

Если Кирк и был удивлен, то не показал этого. Но он с удовольствием позволил Споку завершить начатое. И затем поблагодарил его, как и подобает вежливому партнеру.

***

Когда пришел пон-фарр и вновь подорвал основы его самоконтроля, Спок все еще колебался. На Вулкане его ждала новая невеста, в этот раз - не связанная узами: ее муж погиб вместе с остальным экипажем Интрепид. Спок мог уйти. Ему ничего не грозило. На этот раз ка-ли-фи не будет, Сарек удостоверился в этом.

\- В кои-то веки, - говорил ему Кирк, когда дрожащий Спок сидел в его каюте и держал друга за руки, будто они были его последними швартовами посреди пучины, - важно только то, чего хочешь ты сам.

Он не просил Спока остаться - это было бы навязчивым; собственные желания Кирка меркли рядом со свободой Спока.

\- Все будет в порядке, если только ты вернешься целым и невредимым.

Именно в этой непоколебимой уверенности и нуждался Спок. В понимании, что никто не полагался на него и не ждал того, чего он дать не мог. Важно только то, чего хочешь ты сам.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим... - он не мог закончить. Это звучало оскорбительно.

Кирк обнял его.

\- Я не смогу _стать_ тем, чем я не являюсь, Спок, уверяю тебя. Что я могу _сделать_? Это вопрос получше, а?

\- Помоги мне пережить пон-фарр, - наконец сказал Спок. - Я не желаю своей вулканской жены.

\- Хорошо, - пообещал ему Кирк.

И сдержал свое слово.

***

Однажды журналистка спросила его, каково же быть капитаном звездного корабля. Одиноко? Тяжело? Потрясающе?

\- Всё сразу, - ответил он, широко улыбаясь.

\- А ваша команда! - воскликнула эта миловидная девчушка c очаровательно краснеющими щеками, пихая диктофон ему в лицо. - Не сложно всегда быть старшим по званию? Постоянно обходиться без настоящих друзей, без романтических отношений, никогда не влюбляться? Разве это не мучительно?

Кирк усмехнулся и, подмигнув ей, выключил диктофон.

\- Порой капитанское целомудрие расщедряется на любовников. А бывают мгновения - еще прекрасней, - когда нам позволены друзья.

Он одарил ее воздушным поцелуем - и ушел.


End file.
